The Boss of You
by Fr333bird
Summary: Arthur may be Merlin's boss at work, but everything changes after office hours. Contains adult content and use of restraints.


**A/N: This is the last of my Summer Pornathon ficlets for 2012 – hence the brevity due to the word limit. The challenge was 'non-penetration' this week.**

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur's voice is brusque as he pauses by Merlin's desk. _Damn, he looks good in a suit._ "My client's on his way up. Bring those files into my office, and some coffee."

"Sure," Merlin nods, already moving. Arthur Pendragon isn't known for his patience, and just because Merlin's shagging his boss it doesn't mean he gets any special treatment in the office.

Merlin enters awkwardly, files trapped under one arm as he struggles with the door, trying and failing to close it behind him.

"You could put the files down _first_ Merlin," Arthur rolls his eyes and smirks, a flash of crooked teeth between sinfully pink lips. Merlin remembers how those lips looked stretched around his cock this morning and feels a flush of heat rip through him. He dumps the files on the desk and turns back to close the door behind.

For the rest of the afternoon Merlin plays the role of the perfect assistant. He takes notes efficiently, provides coffee on demand and tries to stay focused on the job. Arthur's not making it easy; he's deliberately provoking Merlin by being bossier than usual. But Merlin knows how this game works by now. It's obvious what Arthur wants from him later, and Merlin's always more than happy to oblige.

xOx

"Strip for me."

Merlin stands with his back to the bedroom door, watching as Arthur obeys him instantly, shucking off his office clothes until he's naked. Arthur's cock is already thickening, rising heavy between his legs. Merlin loves how desperate Arthur is for this.

"Pick up your tie," he says, holding out his hand. "Give it to me. Now get on the bed, face down." Merlin runs the smooth silk of Arthur's tie through his fingers as Arthur moves, crawling onto his bed and spreading himself out for Merlin. "Did I _tell_ you to put your legs apart?" Merlin chuckles, "no, it's okay - leave them like that. I love how eager you are."

Merlin kicks off his shoes and removes his clothes, keeping his tie in his hand along with Arthur's. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Arthur's lower back, leaning down to breathe in his scent as he kisses the warm skin of Arthur's shoulders. "Now..." he murmurs. "Last time you weren't very good at keeping still, so I'm going to help you with that today." He moves Arthur's arms up above his head and starts to wrap their ties around his wrists. "Is this okay? If you don't want this you can tell me."

"No..." Arthur replies quickly. "I mean... I want it." He sounds strained, desperate.

"Good." Merlin secures Arthur's wrists to the wooden headboard, then moves to kneel between Arthur's spread legs and slaps his arse lightly, making Arthur jerk and whimper. "Up on your knees for me now, so I can really see you."

Arthur folds his legs under himself, pushing his lower body up and displaying himself to Merlin. He's so beautiful like this, so vulnerable and perfect as he quivers, waiting for Merlin's touch.

Merlin strokes Arthur's back lightly, enjoying the smooth skin under his hands. He sweeps them downwards, skimming the generous curve of Arthur's arse, the back of his thighs. Arthur makes a little helpless sound.

"It's okay," Merlin murmurs soothingly. "I want to hear you."

Merlin dips his head and tastes Arthur's skin now, licking down the bumps of his spine and dropping teasing kisses on the dimples at the small of his back.

"_Please_," Arthur gasps.

Merlin smiles as he moves lower, nosing into the hot crack of Arthur's arse and down to tongue at his balls. He's surrounded by the hot, musky scent of his lover. Arthur might be his boss at work, but not here. Here, Merlin is in charge.

Arthur rocks back and whimpers. "_Mer_-lin!"

Merlin takes pity on him and licks his way up to the tight furl of Arthur's hole. He feels the muscle flutter beneath his tongue and Arthur moans. Merlin licks and sucks and dips inside with his tongue until Arthur's sobbing and babbling incoherently. But Merlin doesn't stop until Arthur's come all over the sheets without his dick being touched, and his voice is hoarse from begging to be fucked.

"Now I'm going to fuck you until you come again," Merlin promises.

Arthur groans and presses greedily back for more.

**The End**


End file.
